


Trapped

by Otter_Love_ASL



Series: One-Shot Sunday [7]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27096655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otter_Love_ASL/pseuds/Otter_Love_ASL
Summary: Jay and Kim find themselves stuck and need the assistance of Squad 3. Prompt from Guest on FF.Net. Full prompt inside "One-Shot Sunday"
Series: One-Shot Sunday [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917127
Kudos: 11





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: From Guest [FF.Net](September 28, 2020; Busy Work)- If you are still taking prompts about how a story with Jay and Kevin or Jay and Kim, as they aren't partnered very often. Perhaps they get stuck in an elevation or locked in a room and have to wait for the others to get them out? I like Jay whump, but could just be friends having a good heart-to-heart…

"Jay, Kim," Voight calls. "Go to Glennson's building and talk to him. He could know something without even knowing it."

"Got it, Sarge," Kim answers, looking for Jay to follow her. Jay sighs, and looks at Hailey before getting up to follow Kim out of the bullpen.

* * *

"Do you trust me?" Kim asks while they are on their way to Glennson's apartment.

"What are you talking about?" Jay questions confused, shooting her a quick glance before looking back to the road.

"You've been kind of… moody since Voight separated you from Hailey," Kim tells him.

"I don't know what you mean," Jay responds.

"You keep looking at her. More than you normally would. It's like you miss her, but she's still here," Kim tries to explain.

"Look, we're here," Jay tells the officer, wanting to get out of the conversation, now having an excuse.

"This isn't over."

* * *

"Come on, the stairs are this way," Jay points out.

"And the elevator is this way," Kim points in the opposite direction.

"Jay, I am not walking up ten flights of steps if I don't have to."

"Stairs will be faster."

"Would you make Hailey climb ten flights of steps or would you listen to her about the elevator?"

"She would agree about the stairs."

"Really?" Kim asks skeptically. "So, if I were to ask her when we get back to the district, what would she say?"

"Fine, we can take the elevator," Jay gives in.

"Thank you."

"What do you have against elevators?" Kim asks as they get in.

"Nothing, I just feel lazy if I don't take the stairs," Jay answers.

"So, you're not afraid?"

"No. I just don't like them. What do you have against stairs?"

"Nothing. I just don't see why we can't use the elevator if we're climbing more than four flights," Kim answers as they watch the number change from eight to nine.

Before Jay can say anything, the elevator jolts before coming to a stop and the light flickers before going out. "What just happened?" Jay asks pressing the button, trying to get the elevator to move.

"Jay, stop. You're going to make it worse. Try your radio."

Jay grabs his radio, "5021-George to Main."

Nothing.

"5021-George to Main," Jay tries again.

Still nothing.

"Try yours," Jay tells the officer.

"5021-Eddie to Main."

Again nothing.

"I don't think our radios are working in the elevator," Kim speaks out loud.

Jay pulls out his phone, "I have one bar. What about you?"

"No signal," she answers after pulling out her own phone. "I guess we have to do what civilians do," Kim comments as she moves past Jay to hit the emergency button making the emergency lights come on.

"Hello, has someone pressed the emergency button?" A man asks through the speaker.

"Yes, the elevator jolted before stopping completely," Kim answers.

"Did someone hit the stop button?" He asks annoyed.

"No."

"Are you sure? There might be a prankster with you."

"There are only two of us here and I know that neither of us would pull this stunt."

"Are you sure? Because my computer says everything is fine, Sweetheart."

Before Kim can respond, Jay replies, "Don't call her Sweetheart. We're both with CPD and she can kick your ass if she wants to. Call CFD."

"I'll call a mechanic, but I still don't see anything wrong."

"Well there is something wrong, the lights went out until the emergency button was pressed."

Just as Jay finishes speaking, the elevator creeks before suddenly dropping several yards. Jay uses one arm to brace himself and the other to pull Kim into him to try to keep her safe.

After what feels like forever, the elevator is stopped by the emergency breaks. "Are you okay?" Jay asks Kim.

"Yeah, thanks."

Jay moves past Kim to go to the speaker. "The elevator just dropped several yards. Call CFD now," Jay tells the operator getting annoyed.

"I see a problem now; I'll try to get the mechanic to hurry up."

"Call CFD or else I will have inspectors so far up your ass, you will not pass inspection unless everything is perfect."

"Okay, okay. I'll get a hold of CFD," he grumbles before the line goes dead.

"He was helpful," Kim sarcastically states.

"Employee of the month."

* * *

"Now will you take the stairs?" Jay asks after they've been waiting for close to twenty minutes.

"Really?"

"Worth a try."

"Now that we're stuck here; what's going on between you and Hailey?"

"Nothing is going on between us. We're just partners."

"Just partners my ass. Partners don't carpool _everyday_. They don't know each other's coffee orders."

"Why don't we talk about you and Adam?" Jay turns the table.

Kim is just about to object when the speaker comes to life again. "Hello, this is Chief Boden, Battalion 25-"

"Chief Boden? It's Halstead and Burgess from Intelligence," Jay answers hearing the somewhat familiar voice.

"Halstead? Does Voight know you're here?"

"He knows we're here, but I'm assuming he doesn't know that we're stuck."

"Okay, I'll get ahold of him and we'll get you out soon."

"Thanks."

* * *

Boden turns to Severide, "It's Halstead and Burgess from Intelligence."

Severide nods in understanding, before motioning for squad to follow him. Prying open the doors on the first floor. "Looks like it's between the fifth and sixth floor," Severide tells them.

Taking their time so they don't make the elevator drop again, Squad is able to get the two out from the elevator after fifteen minutes.

"Thanks, Severide," Jay shakes his hand and Kim gives him a quick hug.

Severide nods, "Do you need ambo to check you out?"

"No, we're good," Jay answers before turning to Kim. "We're taking the stairs, right?" Causing Kim to groan.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Don't really like this, but wanted to get it out. Luckily, I wasn't watching soccer when I wrote this one so there wasn't the devil on my shoulder. And I've still been sidetracked by my deaf fic, so once again it was rushed.
> 
> If you want to see something let me know. Otter-Love-ASl on here and Tumblr & Otter_Love_ASL on Twitter and AO3. I will get to it eventually.
> 
> Comments:
> 
> \- On my last Awareness one shot I got a review from a guest about continuing. I am not because I feel like I don't know enough.
> 
> -Last week I got a request from Dasiyangel. I will do that, but I want to wait until at least after Thanksgiving in the US (4th Thursday in November).
> 
> Updates on All Stories:
> 
> \+ Rock Bottom- Hiatus for an undecided amount of time.
> 
> \+ Man's Best Friend- Hiatus to edit and post on AO3. Chapters 1-10 edited.
> 
> \+ Silence is a Strange Sound- ~3300 words on chapter 4.
> 
> \+ Whump prompt from floopdeedoopdee- working on Chapter 2.
> 
> \+ Awareness One-shots- Still 3 more this month. As of right now, there is Nothing in November. If you want to see an Awareness one-shot, let me know for what. Please do so ahead of time as I like to post on the same date (day/week/month it belongs to).
> 
> \+ One-Shot Sunday- Need to decide next week.


End file.
